


Cooking Youtuber AU

by negiramen, Shuensha



Series: Guess the author writing challenge [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Cooking Youtuber AU, M/M, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 12:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negiramen/pseuds/negiramen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuensha/pseuds/Shuensha
Summary: Guess the author challenge!Two takes on the "Woohyun is a Youtuber who cooks without showing his face" by negiramen and Shuensha.





	1. Baking Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, this is Madalina (Shuensha) speaking. Me and Conny (negiramen) came up with this 'let's write about the same subject and make people guess who wrote what' challenge (although it is quite obvious imo lool).  
It didn't start like that ofc. We were having an intellectual conversation about who is behind the Youtube channel 'Cooking tree 쿠킹트리' (totally recommend, much quality, very aesthetics) and because of the title we inevitably associated it with Woohyun 'lmao what if it's him' (thoboohyunmakesmoresenselol). We started coming up with ideas of how a fic would be but bcs our ideas took different turs we were like 'hey, why don't you write yours and me mine, like a challenge'. And the 'guess the author' part was an idea after we were finished.  
So there you have it! Let us know in the comment who you think wrote what! Maybe we will extend the challenges in the future and do it with more authors ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone keeps leaving cakes on Sunggyu's doorstep.

It just started randomly one day. Sunggyu wanted to go outside to buy some groceries and almost tripped over a small box in front of his door. He blinked in confusion and picked it up. It was white and had little green trees printed all over it. Sunggyu turned it in his hands to find a recipient or sender but there was nothing. He looked around but also found no one who could have forgotten this on his doorstep. Sunggyu looked at it again. The box actually reminded him of these transport boxes bakeries sometimes gave you. His curiosity picked, Sunggyu opened the lid and looked inside. His eyes slightly widened when he saw the cake. It had strawberries on top of it and looked beautiful. He was about to close it and put it away for whoever had forgotten it but then he noticed a note inside.

“For Sunggyu-ssi“

Sunggyu pulled out the note and turned it in his hand as well. „It’s for me? But who left it here?“

He looked around for a clue but no luck. Sunggyu went inside to put the cake in his fridge. He wasn’t sure about eating it but it would just spoil out there in the sun. The cake felt slightly cool still, so it probably didn’t wait on his doorstep for long. Sunggyu wondered about it while he was outside to buy groceries. When he returned, he got the cake out again and put it on the table. He lifted it out of the box safely and sat down to stare at it. It was a beautiful cake indeed. It definitely looked like it came from one of those fancy bakeries. Sunggyu was tempted to try it but his mind told him to be careful. Who would eat something randomly left on their doorstep? It could be poisoned for all he knew.

The older man sighed after his mind won. He took a picture of the cake before he threw it away. It felt like a waste and he regretted it the rest of the week, but Sunggyu figured it was better to be safe than sorry. He loved sweets but this was still a little suspicious.

The next week, Sunggyu found another box on his doorstep when he returned home from work. It had the same pattern on it. Once again he looked around for a sign of the person who left it but without luck. Sunggyu picked it up and brought it inside again to inspect it. There was another note inside.

“Did you like the strawberry cake? I made the recipe thinking of you“

He blinked at the words. Sunggyu wasn’t sure if he was supposed to feel flattered or crept out. Okay, maybe he was a little lonely and really liked to hear that someone made something new for him. He felt a tinge of guilt because he had simply thrown away the last cake.

“Sorry for not showing my face. I hope you accept my choco-logy.“

The pun made Sunggyu cringe a bit but he put the note away to get the cake out. It was clearly chocolate cake at first glance. Once again it was decorated finely and with much care. Everything was made so perfectly Sunggyu didn’t think a total amateur could have done it. The cake looked like the ones you often saw in expensive bakeries. He stared at the cake hard. Sunggyu took a picture of the cake and sent into a group chat of him and his friends.

SG: Hey, guys. Recently, someone has been dropping cakes on my doorstep. Is it one of you?

He added the pictures of the two cakes.

DW: They’re so pretty, oh my god!  
SJ: What do you mean left on your doorstep? I hope you didn’t eat them  
SG: No, of course not.  
DW: But that’s such a waste!! Give it to me, hyung!!  
HY: Are you dumb? It could be poisoned..  
DW: =3= eeehh...this looks too good to be poisoned  
SY: Somehow I feel like I’ve seen these cakes before  
SG: ?  
SY: Maybe it’s from a bakery nearby, hmm

Sunggyu decided to take a picture of the box as well and sent it to the group.

SY: Wait. Wait...I need to check something

It was quiet for a while. Sunggyu waited and waited for Sungyeol to write something else but only his other friends kept talking and spamming the chat. Their reactions were as mixed as Sunggyu’s emotions. Then finally Sungyeol appeared again. He dropped a link to a Youtube video in the chat. Sunggyu frowned and tapped on it. His eyes widened when he saw the chocolate cake in the thumbnail. He paused the video and compared the picture to his own cake. They looked identical. Sunggyu tapped play again and watched the video. The sound was really quiet and after a few minutes, he realized the person wasn’t going to talk or show more than his hands. They were clearly the hands of a man but he moved them with a grace and carefulness Sunggyu didn’t possess. He showed step by step how the cake was being made. So did Sunggyu’s mysterious cake baker watch these videos and decided to make them for Sunggyu? But the cake really looked exactly the same…

SY: That’s totally the same cake! It’s Baking Tree from Youtube! Omg, hyung!  
SY: I knew he lived in Seoul but you know- he doesn’t give out personal information like his name, age or address at all.  
SY: No one has ever seen his face even!

Sungyeol sent him a video of the strawberry cake as well and Sunggyu was baffled. He wasn’t on Youtube a lot like his friends, so he had no clue there were even people making these types of videos online. The young man flinched when his doorbell suddenly rang. He jumped up in alarm and went to his door. He checked the peephole but it wasn’t the mysterious stranger. It was just Sungyeol.

“Can’t you notify me before you decide to drop by?“

His friend grinned and went inside. „Where’s the- Oh god, there it is! Holy caky!“

Sungyeol grabbed a fork from Sunggyu’s drawer and before the older man could stop him, he shoved a piece of cake into his mouth. He waited for his friend to drop dead as he chewed. Sungyeol’s eyes widened and he let out a muffled squeal. „It’s so damn tasty! Hyung, oh my god! You’ve got to eat it. I mean if you don’t want it, I can-“

Sunggyu snatched the fork away from him. „That cake is mine!“

Reluctantly, he tried a piece as well and moaned at the sweet taste. It was so soft it melted on his tongue. Sunggyu wanted to smash his face into this cake or maybe marry it even. Sungyeol looked at him. „Right?! Hyung, we’ve got to find your secret admirer! If it’s really Baking Tree, you’ve hit a jackpot!“

But several days passed and Sunggyu never managed to find anyone suspicious lurking around. One day in the elevator, he ran into one of his neighbors. Sunggyu saw the doors closing and shouted at the man to keep it open for him but he didn’t react. In the last second, he managed to slip his arm in between and the door quickly opened again. Sunggyu huffed and gave the other man a light glare. Sunggyu had seen his neighbor a few times but they never exchanged any real words. He wasn’t sure if his neighbor just disliked people or only him. He never looked at Sunggyu and always tried to be far away from him. Just like he was now pressing himself into the corner of the elevator like Sunggyu stank or something.

The older man puffed up his cheeks and looked ahead, watching the doors shut once more. The short moment stretched into an eternity with the silence engulfing them. Sunggyu let out a sigh of relief when the doors opened again. He walked outside first but stopped when he heard a surprised yell. Something fell on the ground and other times followed. A peach rolled out of the elevator and stopped at Sunggyu’s foot. He looked at it and then back into the elevator. The young man was trying to gather up his groceries in a panic. It seemed like one of his plastic bags had ripped from the weight.

Sunggyu felt like leaving the guy alone with his trouble but he wasn’t cold-hearted enough. He kept the elevator doors from closing and picked up a few items for his neighbor. „Let me help you.“

His neighbor didn’t meet Sunggyu’s gaze but he thought he caught him blushing. He was obviously embarrassed. „T-Thanks.“

When they had picked up everything, Sunggyu helped the guy carry it all to his apartment. The bag was ruined and he couldn’t carry it all by himself. He wasn’t allowed inside though. His neighbor muttered thanks quietly once more before he closed the door to Sunggyu’s face in a hurry. The older man pouted shortly. „So rude.“

Then he noticed he still had the peach. Sunggyu huffed and left it at the man’s doorstep. He knocked on the door. „You forgot something.“

He left without waiting for the other man and went into his own apartment. The next day, there was a cake on his doorstep when he was about to leave for work. Sunggyu quickly put it into his fridge but he had no time to check it out. The whole day, he pondered about what kind of cake his mysterious admirer left for him this time. In his break, he noticed Baking Tree had uploaded a new video - yes, Sunggyu followed him now. It was a peach cookies recipe. They looked like real peaches at first glance. It was real art once more. He liked the video after finishing it. He would love to eat them. Maybe his secret admirer would make them for him? Sunggyu suddenly remembered his neighbor. He had peaches in his groceries yesterday.

“Probably a coincidence.“ But his neighbor would certainly be able to leave stuff on his doorstep without arousing suspicion. And he could quickly hide if necessary. Maybe even hear when Sunggyu was leaving or coming home…

To his surprise, there wasn’t a peach cookie in the box. It was a cheesecake with fruits on top as decoration instead. The note said: „I hope one day I find the courage to talk to you. Until then I’ll let my cakes express my feelings.“

Sunggyu ate the cake and it filled him with happiness. It was so sweet and fruity. Could a person making these kinds of cakes be evil? A lot of work had to have gone into this cheesecake. It was flattering that someone had put so much effort into something just for him. He sent another picture to his group chat simply to make his friends jealous. Sunggyu looked through Baking Tree’s account but found no cake that looked like this one. He was about to close the app when there was a notification of a new video. Sunggyu was surprised to see it was exactly his cheesecake the video was about. That settled it - his secret admirer had to be Baking Tree!

He stopped when he saw the description. Do you guys know what love is like? Whenever I bump into my crush, I mess up. I might only be good at baking cakes. The peach cookies were meant for my crush, but I was too afraid to give them to him so I made this... I think he hates me. Any tips, little saplings? Help me out. Sorry for always talking about this in the descriptions!

Sunggyu went through a videos and noticed the descriptions always had a little section under the recipe where Baking Tree would talk about his crush. He had never read the comments but now he spotted several comments cheering Baking Tree on or claiming to be his crush. Or just fans who were jealous of the crush. In one of the descriptions Sunggyu found a crucial clue that had him jumping up. He opened his apartment door and walked to the next door. Sunggyu rang the doorbell, the little white box with the trees on it in his hand.

No one answered the door though the older man was sure he heard rustling inside. He puffed up his cheeks. Sunggyu went inside his apartment and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. He wrote „I liked the cake. Next time, I hope you can give it to me directly. - Your dedicated sapling.’ Sunggyu rang the doorbell of his neighbor again and left the box. He went into his own apartment but left the door ajar. He glanced outside through the gap to observe the corridor. Then he heard another door open. Sunggyu saw his neighbor peek out his head and watched as his eyes widened at the little box. He opened it and looked at the message, surprised at first but then smiling. Sunggyu caught him blushing and he smiled in his hiding spot.

“So you’re not rude. You’re shy.“ His neighbor retreated back into the apartment with the box.

Sunggyu couldn’t wait to see what kind of cake he would receive next.


	2. Cooking with Namu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohyun is a man with a mission and Sunggyu's stomach makes the decisions for him.

_ “…and with just a pinch of salt, voila! It’s done. The best stew you will ever eat, maybe second only to what our mom makes, because we all know that will always be our favorite, hehe. Anyway, you guys can now try to make it yourself!” _

“Not gonna happen.” Sunggyu sighed wistfully. The last time he tried to cook something that ‘Cooking with Namu’ made on YouTube he almost burned the house and the people inside of it. Safe to say, Howon banned him from the kitchen, although, to be fair, he’s at the same level. And this struck most painfully now, when their dorm flat was hit by the great college famine. All the shops were closed at this hour and like all wise college students, nobody thought of buying food before that. Not that they had any money to get decent meals begin with.

All that was left for him was to torture himself by watching the channel’s new videos religiously, imagining the smell, the taste and then pretending his usual sad lump of ramen was more than met the eye.

_ “What do you guys want for next time? Let me know in the comments! _ ” the faceless youtuber ended his video, the hands making the magic happen only visible as usual, bracelet clinkering as he gesticulated.

“I want to hire you but you don’t take requests and my wallet grows spider webs anyway.” He groaned.

On the other side of the room, two voices were whispering inconspicuously- or at least they thought they were, as Sunggyu could hear every word damn clearly. Crouched with his hand theatrically at the other’s ear, Howon was gossiping with the enthusiasm of a granny with too much free time.

_ “Hyung, he is talking alone again. I think the no food hell finally got to his brain- or more likely, the wrong side of it.” _

_ “I don’t know Howonnie…maybe we don’t pay enough attention to him? But he is the one closing himself… Maybe it’s time we staged an intervention?” _ Dongwoo replied worryingly.

_ “I have some emergency Cheetos…we can try to lure him with that.” _

“I am not that cheap to go for Cheetos!” the person in question retorted loudly, startling the nosy duo. “If you have that much time on your hands, why don’t you do something useful, like making me food?”

“You have nothing to give back; I have no intention to get into that kind of one-sided arrangement.” Howon snorted.

“Why you little- ”Sunggyu’s undoubtedly intelligent comeback was interrupted by the sound of the door. He frowned in confusion. “Who the hell is coming here on a Monday night?”

Howon crossed his arms as if to make a statement. “I don’t know, but you are the one answering.”

Oh, that’s a good one. “The hell? Why me, dare I know?” he voiced his displeasure immediately.

“You need more people to socialize with!” Dongwoo brightly answered, yet unneeded. “This could be the start for the new Gyu.”

“Why does the new me have to talk to weirdos who ring the bell at 11 pm?”

“The new Gyu is an adventurous boy!” Dongwoo decided for him happily, retreating to his shared room with a cackling Howon. “Fighting!”

“Urghhhhhhh” he voiced his distress as the door closed behind them. He really doesn’t want to talk to anybody. He is so hungry. With grumpy steps and the most unfriendly expression he could coax into a few moments, he opened the front door unwillingly. Seeing who it was, Sunggyu huffed. “Christmas is in 3 months, come for caroling then.”

“I’m not here to sing, although I will if you want me to!” the below flat’s resident idiot and professional shower singer (daily at 12 when Sunggyu is trying to sleep and the bad sound isolation of the building is his enemy), answered cheerfully: the one and only Nam Woohyun. Why is he happy too? Why is everybody merry when Sunggyu is hungry and salty about it?

“What do you want Nam?” he eyed the other with suspicion. He looked even more insufferably attractive than usual, white V-neck and jeans like he’s just out of Abercrombie, but Sunggyu was sure there was something wrong with him. He didn’t trust good looking people. They had to give something away from their personality for it to be fair and Sunggyu didn’t want to find out what that was.

“Okay listen, I know you don’t like being bothered, but I forgot my keys inside when I took the trash out and the door, as you know, locks automatically.” The young man explained, wearing the kind of pleading puppy expression that would have worked on Sunggyu on another day, one when he didn’t hate everything around him that didn’t classify as a meal. “A little bird told me that you’re the best door picker guy after Sungyeol.”

“Who the hell acquired that information about me and shared it???” Sunggyu asked scandalized. Or no, wait. “Ah, but it’s Lee Sungjong, isn’t it??”

“No, it’s not him.” The younger man said with a mock serious face, winking. “Definitely not Lee Sungjong.”

Sunggyu wanted to hide and maybe die for a bit. This guy was the embodiment of the embarrassing adjective. “Then why don’t you ask Sungyeol?”

Woohyun’s expression finally changed. “He is busy sucking faces with the hot otaku boy.” He informed sulkily.

Well the world didn’t suck enough apparently. “Kim Myungsoo? With- with-… _ him _ ?!” Sure, Kim Myungsoo slept in Attack on Titan’s Levi pajamas, but those  _ dimples _ ! ….. They were like little black holes that trapped the hearts of every resident in the building.

“It’s distressing news for everybody.” Woohyun confirmed mournfully. “So can I lend your criminal expertise? Pretty please?” he shuffled his legs impatiently.

“Ugh fine, but I’m confiscating an edible item of my choice that you possess.” He voiced his condition, going down the stairs with a happy Woohyun following.

“Aye, sir!”

“Shush, I want this to be quick.” He breathed a little irregularly, because stairs - also on Sunggyu’s list of things that personally offended him. Using his trusted hair pin that he always had on himself for reasons he shall not mention, Sunggyu started picking the lock. Slowly, he felt he was getting there. “Do you have another pin? I think I got this.”

“Here.”

Sunggyu turned his head away from the lock to locate Woohyun’s hand holding the additional pin. However, he soon found himself frozen on the spot.

“Hyung? Is it not good?”

No. It couldn’t be.

“What’s wrong?”

“….Nothing.” Sunggyu broke out of his daze and took the pin from Woohyun’s hand. His mind was, however, stuck on the bracelet dangling from Woohyun’s wrist as he resumed the lock picking. The bracelet…he saw it today on the video. Of  ** _the_ ** channel. Surely, Sunggyu was being dumb because more people could own the same item…But, it looked so handmade…

He also couldn’t tell from the voice, since it was slightly distorted on Youtube. Sunggyu bit his lip in frustration.

Before he knew it, the door clicked open. “Hyung, you could be a professional!”

“Professional what? Burglar? Sure, let me edit my LinkedIn” Sunggyu replied half-heartedly.

“If you wanted to! Okay, let me see what I have for you, I think I have some leftover kimchi stew.” Kimchi stew…like what ‘Cooking with Namu’ last posted… Sunggyu sweated profusely, tormented by the thought that the hands of his food related wet dreams could be Nam Woohyun’s. He… he had to check!

Before Woohyun could leave, Sunggyu’s hand grasped his wrist, making him almost stumble back. “Sunggyu-hyung?” Woohyun looked at him confused, but somewhat expecting.

“I...” Sunggyu’s brain was on emergency mode. “U-um, forget the food. You can do something else instead.”

He felt the other shudder the slightest bit. “Something else?” his voice lowered almost unnoticeably.

“Y-you can be my test subject!” Sunggyu stumbled over his words, lisp betraying his nervousness even if he tried to look as serious as possible. “I am practicing chiromancy, so I want to try reading your future from your palm.”

“…Sure.” Woohyun handed over his palm hesitantly. “We can sit down if you want.” Sunggyu nodded, moving as he suggested on the sofa that was right next to them.

Never letting go of his hand for one second, Sunggyu touched his palm softly with his other hand. Now that he looked at it closely, Sunggyu’s suspicions were becoming worryingly close to reality. The relatively short fingers, somewhat stubby…Even the god damn nails!

“So what are you seeing?” the other asked, talking Sunggyu’s last brain cell creation of a plan seriously.

“Ugh.” Sunggyu stroked along the longest line he could find on Woohyun’s palm. “Your fortune line is quite impressive?”

“What about the love line?” Woohyun’s voice sounded near and full of intent. When did he get so close? Sunggyu couldn’t look into the other’s eyes.

“That…well…you gotta work on that.”

“For how much longer? I’ve been trying.” Sunggyu’s heart was beating a deafening rhythm. He gripped Woohyun’s hand tightly. Contrary to his friends’ belief, Sunggyu wasn’t an idiot. He knew what Woohyun meant. It used to hold no meaning to Sunggyu, but with the new knowledge at hand…

After all Sunggyu’s stomach was bigger than his pride.

“Patience is a virtue.”

“Hmmm.” Woohyun hummed, sneakily threading his fingers with Sunggyu. “Are you done with the reading? Do you still want the kimchi stew?”

Sunggyu’s head rose immediately, making the other laugh. “Hyung, if I had known food was the key to your heart I would have tried earlier. I am quite good at that.” Oh,  _ does  _ Sunggyu know that. His eyes inevitably lowered back to Woohyun’s hands, one holding Sunggyu’s and the other one splayed on his thigh (which God knows when happened).

“Right. Um, I will leave now.” Sunggyu announced, despite no moving an inch. The younger was on the same page, kneading his tight softly (the same way he does with dough in his videos-  _ Damn it _ ).

“Hmm.”

“So let me leave?”

“I am not stopping you.” The younger innocently noted, leaning into Sunggyu’s personal space, puffs of breath landing gently on Sunggyu’s cheek. In an attempt to- push away? pull closer? –Sunggyu’s free hand reached for Woohyun’s chest, only to slide to Woohyun’s nape when the other was already impossibly close, slotting their lips together. Lead by the haze in his mind that has been there for the past 15 minutes, Sunggyu couldn’t find a reason anymore not to reciprocate, letting himself fall with his back on the sofa as Woohyun deepened the kiss hungrily. He came here to get something to eat, but it seemed like it was going to end up the other way around, with the way the hands he knew perfectly alternated between tugging and caressing.

It was by the time there were hands fondling his backside that Sunggyu’s mind finally decided to just  _ fuck it _ and slip his hands under the front of Woohyun’s stupid tight jeans. However, like all good things, it had to be ruined.

_ “Hyung?? Are you there? You didn’t murder Nam Woohyun to steal his food did you?” _ came the unmistakable dotting voice of Dongwoo from the other side of the front door.

Woohyun raised his head from Sunggyu’s left side of the neck to answer, “No, we are having s- ow ow ow don’t bite!” He got interrupted by Sunggyu’s vicious teeth who stopped him in time from being stupid.

“I am coming, Dongwoo.”

“This is not how I expected to hear this sentence today.” Woohyun mumbled sulkily. Sunggyu rolled his eyes.

“Shut up, Woohyun.” Sunggyu raised from the sofa, dusting his shirt from…well, Woohyun. “Give me the kimchi stew first and I’ll consider it in the future.”

Before he could make his leave, Woohyun’s palm landed firmly but painlessly on his side, rubbing lightly. Sunggyu’s eyes once again betrayed him, following the move hypnotized. Seeing that, Woohyun smiled knowingly.

“Yeah? And if I cook for you other things? Different rewards?”

Sunggyu gulped, palms sweaty.

“Maybe.”

* * *

BONUS

**listen, the locked door plan worked (as in, WORKED, REALLY WORKED)**

**but the details are??? questioning**

Hyunie.tree

2:10 am

  
  


**hah**

** define questioning**

Aga’s proud daddy

2:10 am

  
  


**so he’s definitely into me but**

**how do I say this**

**I think he’s got a hand fetish?**

Hyunie.tree

2:12 am

  
  


**LMAO what**

Aga’s proud daddy

2:12 am

  
  
  


**I mean, it doesn’t change anything**

Hyunie.tree

2:13 am

  
  


**I say drop him**

Aga’s proud daddy

2:13 am

  
  


**wtf there are way worse fetishes??**

Hyunie.tree

2:13 am

  
  


**yea but there is definitely something wrong with him**

**hand fetish and he goes for ** ** _you_ ** **??**

**bitch you have like gremlin fingers, ET has more chances of becoming a hand model than you**

**he’s a psychopath or at least high**

**definitely high**

**it’s the moldy bread, I warned y’all**

Aga’s proud daddy

2:15 am

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! Leave comments (with guesses) if you have the time~


End file.
